


Как вас называть?

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлзу стало скучно, а Айзек не совсем кстати оказался рядом.





	Как вас называть?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Эм, ну у вас, я так понимаю, начался конфетно-букетный период? — как всегда не вовремя поинтересовался Стайлз.

Серьёзно, сейчас было не самое лучшее время — парни сидели в засаде и ожидали, когда на горизонте появится охотник. Вот только Стайлза не волновало, что было слегка неудобно, слишком уж было интересно.

— Так что, я прав? — снова спросил Стайлз, и Айзек, смущённо покраснев, кивнул. — Воу, круто! Надеюсь, он тебя не обижает?

Айзек посмотрел весьма скептично и, вздохнув, отвернулся в сторону.

— Эй, а как вас теперь называть? — Стилински серьёзно нарывался. Айзек не особенно любил разговаривать, а разговаривать на такую смущающую тему тем более. Но Стайлз не отвязался бы — ему было смертельно скучно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Айзек, всё-таки поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.

— Ты смотришь сериалы? — получив в ответ отрицательное покачивание головы, Стайлз вздохнул. — Ну смотри — тебе нравится какая-то пара. К примеру, Кира и Скотт. Чтобы не забивать себе голову, люди сокращают имена в одно слово. Были Скотт и Кира, а стали Скира. Вот я и спрашиваю, как вас называть?

— Может Пийзек? — спросил Стайлз, и сразу же поморщился. — Не, как-то странновато. Тогда как? Айтер? Айзитер? Питайзек? Питзек? Пиайзек? Чувак, ну мне же интересно!

Айзек только удивлённо хлопал глазами и поражался всему, что говорил Стилински. Серьёзно? Что за бред вообще!

— Вот если бы Лидия была более снисходительна ко мне, то у нас была бы Стидия. Сейчас только-только закончилась Сталия, ну, когда Малия ушла покорять большие города. У Дерека была Дрейден, а у тебя… А как у тебя было? Айлисон? Элайзек? Чёёёрт, Лейхи, да ты просто ходячая проблема! С тобой ни одного нормального пейринга не составишь!

Айзек просто отвернулся и даже слегка насупился. Он такой ущербный? У него и вправду такое имя, которое ни с каким не сочетается?

— О, я знаю, с кем у тебя было бы норм — со Скоттом! Скайзек! — нашёлся Стайлз и вскинул руки в победном жесте. Потом он вспомнил, что они, как бы, находились в засаде, поэтому немного поубавил пыл и громкость. — Ну вот! Только не думаю, что это хорошо.

— Да уж, — отозвался Айзек, устало опираясь спиной на дерево и откидывая голову. Как-то стыдновато. Ведь Стайлз не знает, что в жизни Айзека Скайзек уже случился один раз, после смерти Эллисон. Вот только Стилински не стоит быть в курсе, а то мало ли.

— А вот, между прочим, я и Скотт хоть с кем круто звучим! — гордо заявил Стайлз.  
Айзек скептично поднял брови, прямо как Дерек.

— Дерайлз, — произнёс он, пробуя новое слово на вкус.

— Фу-у, не, не так, — сразу же отмахнулся Стайлз. — Скорее уж Стерек.

— Стерек… — задумчиво проговорил Айзек, смотря в сторону леса.

А Стайлз-то не в курсе, что у Дерека есть некоторые планы на него. Айзек и сам этого не знал, так, Питер однажды проболтался.

— И всё-таки Стидия круче! — вдруг воскликнул Стайлз, тряся при этом головой так яростно, будто старался вытрясти из неё ненужные мысли.

А где-то на другой стороне поляны, среди густого леса, суровый голос альфы произнёс: «Стерек навсегда».

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
